Mira's Pony Adventure
by mirajanesparkle
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Basically a girl falls into the Equestria and becomes a pony! Please R&R! OCxTrixie
1. Chapter 1

Miras Pony Adventrue

Hay, so this iz mi first stray! FiMFICTION REjEXTED ME TOS BASTAERDS! Ho[e y;all likei t! Big shout out to mi bestie, winter! Luv ya grrl! I donut own MLP FIM! Do nut soo! Please r&r! ~serachan

******************************

Cahpter 1: The begeening of the adveenture

It was a beetiful dzay in da human word, wit da birds zingin and the sun smmilin, when I waz walking round.  
U probaly dnt no wwho I am. i am Miralily Jane Sparkle, but ppl just kall me Miralil or just Mira! Im a 16 yeer o girl, and i luv the color pink! I have prety tan skin, shinning sparklin blue eys, and long flowin gold hair lyk spyder slk. a lot of guys tell mi iam prety, but im just lyke, STFU lol!

My fav colr iz pink! I wer lots of ppink pink shits, pink hig heels, and spark pin drezzes! Any whay, to day waz big day! I waz goin to investigat [ortal dat was neer my skhool! Im relly smrt, so it wz only natual dat my teecher wood ahve me invesstigat!  
I loked deep into da portl! "It loos liek there are someping on otter side!" I tod her!

"Well Miralily, you mus go!" She zas. "It iz up 2 u to figger oot wat is on de udder side!"

Den...She push mi into da portl!

"NOOOOO" I screem as I feel down. Sparkles feel down wif me as I tumble into da darknes!

**************************************

Waz it goo? Thanks 4 readin! I will pos aaing soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I realiz my spellin and gramer arent that good, but Im doin this on notepd and copypastin to Fimfiction. So sorreh for any typos an such! Thankz 2 Winter for helpin with the description LUV UUUUU! Trixie ROXS! Plz r&r!

***********************************  
Captur 2: da plot thickens

I kept fallin and fallin unti I reach bottom of portel! Then... I look around. I was in really prety place wif goo wether and prety ponies everywher! I tried walking to the prety ponys but then i realzed dat I wasn't walkin, it was more lik i was crawlin! Then... I thought for a whale.

"I ahve 4 legz! Am I a dog?" I tot until I crawl to fountian in town. I peered into da water.

I WAS... A PONY!

"WTF?" I screemed! I had prety pink coat with sparkles because I was magic uunicorn! I had pretty blond wif pink Trixi hair (AN: Trixi is lik, bestest pny! She is totly gonna replce twilight in season 4! lol) and a long fluffy tail blond wif pink streekS! I sti.l had mi pretty blue eys like sapphire shornes, and a tato on my but dat looked like 2 sparky stars around creshcent moon!  
"well" I tot, "I geus thiz isnt so bad. I mean i am pety magical pony now!" I smiled and strted to run around the place.

Den... a pny wif pretty hair like min came uup to mi! She waz so prety and magica and blue! Her cyootie mark was magic wand with magic caz she is magic! She had an awsome cape and hat 2!1

"Helo, u seem new round here." Said pretty blue pny. "I am Grrrreat and Powrful Trixie!" Then firewrks flue up and exploded.

"Hi Trixe I am Miralily Jane Sparkle, thou my frenz call mi Miralil or just Mira!" I said to her "I lik your firewrks and you're so prety!"

"Did u say ur name is Sparkle, lik twiliht Sparkle?" Trix asked me

"Wel, I dun no who twalot is, but I am nt nowing. I just caem from human word!" I says

"Huma? What that. I only no of pony, uncorn master race, and pegasos! I duno wat human is." Trixie said.

"Well" I says "Human is lie pony, but on 2 legs and fingers and hanz." I tell her

"kawai" trixie say. "human sound cool. Your cool too, you can be my bes feind!" Trixi then hug me.

I wz so hapy. Trix was new freind! But den... I gasp.

*****************************************

Cliffhang! Plz re view! :DDDD


	3. Chapter 3

i will not post nemore of da story unti i get sum revews! Plz ples plez reviw! TRIXIE is be st pny!

Chapeter 3: Twilght Sprekle an da magic dool

"Wat u gaspin bout!" Trixie axed.

I point my hoof at purple unicrn wit bacon lookin hair. Who's that?" I say!

"Trixie say, Oh, dats just twiligh spark. She think she better dan me becaus she frm canterlo and student of da princess saltlestia. She donut lik any1 butt her freinds. She suposed to b strong uuuunicorn."

"I bet i culd beet her wif my magic!" I said (since my cuty mar is magic stars around magica moon)

"Oh noes dont do dat" Says Trixe. "I have the bests magic better thn heer bu she cry if she loose!"

But... I ran up to Twalogt anyway!

"Twilghy! I chalenge u to a magical dool!" I says to her!

"who be you?" Says Twilig but I hit her with magic blass and she star crieng

"tho hav beeten me! I wil go cry in tree now" then twili run bac to tree but tree was futtersy so she ran to librery!

U are awesume!" says Trixie. "u should come wif me now"

sooo we left 3 da place dat trixie was takin me 2~!`1

It was... sugarcyobe korner!

*******************************************

Plz please revw


	4. Chapter 4

Im stil writin da story i hop yall liek it! Thanx 4 da revews! Im sorreh englis is not mi fist langage so I cant spel everything! :( TRIX ROX!

Chaptar 4: pinkie pye

sugarcube corn was pecked (mira noes itz suga cube corner becuz of da sign! lol) and Trixi too me 2 tabl and we set down.

"Sooooooooo do dey have chezebergers herr?" I axed Trixie?

"WTF iz a CHEEZEBURGER?" trix asked me bak

"iz food. Like meet and chese in buns." I said.

"oh says trixie" we donit eat meet becauze we r ponies!" she laugh

"oh" i say "so den do we eat graz or wat?"

Trixie lagghs and say, "no we eat cake and hey and butterflys (i saw twilght eat butterfly once, so i tink dey all et em)"

"Oh I liek cake! I wood eat et all da tim!" i said

"Really?" Trixie axes.

"yes." I say

We orrderr cak and eat et. It was deliciosu and madde by Pinkie Oye.

I go up to pinkie. "Ikadakemasu " I said (Ddat menas thanks 4 da fod in japanese)

"No prob. Hey, u bet up Twilght sometim?" She ask

Yaah" I say. "She was 2 ez. Ur pink!"

I hug Pinkie becuz she iz pink and pink is mi favori clor!

"We be fiends now!" Pink said "cauz frien is my facotite tin! U can cum bac and eat her weheva u want!"

"KAWAII" I say!

Den Trixie told me its tim 2 go.

Afer we lef, Trixie look sad.

"I tell her trixie ix ok I dont lik her mor dan u!"

"Really?" she said

"Really." I say

Goo, becaz ur my bestes friend!" Trixie say den hug me.

THen... she tooooook me bac to her caraven a she say "U can stey nigh here"

"Kawaii" i say then i feel aslpleep wif her.

Iznt dat sweat? RaR


	5. Chapter 5

im sorreh if mi spellin is bad... I AM NOT A TROL I AM A PONIE! Plz R&R!

************************************************** *

Chapter 5: rainbrow dashie

When i woek up da next mornin i toth i waz home nic an snug in mi bed... BUT DEn I REALIZEEEED I WAS STILL PONY!

"Aww man i tought" but den i noticed dat TRIXIE WAS SUNGGLEd NET 2 ME!1

"Trixie u nee 2 wak up!" I shocked hr awake.

"Y U WAKE UUP DA GREEEET AND POWAFWUL TWIX!?" she yelld.

"becuzi am stil pony" i say

"Ya" sed trixie hey wnt 2 go oout 2 da club 2night?

I gasped! "OMFG der is a club heere?"

Trixie sez "Ya, i o ther to do magica!"

"OMGYES ID LOVE TO"! I gigled cutely.

Later dat nigt... we went to da club!

Trixie did magica n stuff whale pony ppls wer partyin. Den dis pony wif wings came up to me. She waz blue butt not blue liek Trixie. Moar liek da sky when it haz no clouds. She had rainbrows for hairs and a butt smbol like lihtning bold.

"Hay im ranborw dashie, but u can call me dash! Ur kinda cyute." she smirffed and shashayed up to me like exotic danca wif wings.

"Im Mira" i told the rainbrow pegasoos cutely

"Syooo, u busy 2night an if ur not ive got a partee wif lotz of cake bac at my place." she winked seducitviely.

"Um... actally im here wif Trixie" i says

"oh... well u should nut trus dat unicorn. she bad news." Dash says b4 goin off to flyrt wif twilght who waz drinkin at da bar becuz she los 2 mi.

I touht abut Trixie an how her urple eyes glitter in da moonlight an how her man look jus lik mine only pryetter... when sudenly... Trixie came up 2 me!

Trixie say "Hey mira u gotta try dis drink it uber tasty!"

Trixie held oout a goblet filed wif pink liquord. I tell her "butt Trixie im only 16 yo im 2 yong to drink!"

Trixie said "donut worry in pony worl human yeers r nut same as pony yeers. UR old enuf to drink."

I say "Well ok since drenk is pink i wil drenk i"

I TOOOOK DA DRINK AND CHUGAD IT. it tased liek crunhy penis butter and jelleh sanvich.

Den... i notice dat Trixie waz very drun of sanvich drink. So I tok her bac 2 her caravana.

*************************************************

Plz R&R


	6. Chapter 6

im sorry if dis storry ofends ya i jus wan 2 try ff writin! i will keep writin tho no mater what u al say!1 ples r&r

************************************************  
WARNIN: SOME OF DIS CAPTER CONTAIN LUVY STUF IF U DUN LIEK DAT STUFF

Capter 6: Drun Trixie

After we go bac 2 da caravan I put trixie on bed. She waz still relay drunk so she was mumblin thins.

"Mira... Mira..." she moned a bit. "Cum closer..."

I go close 2 Twixie. "Wat is it?" I axed.

Then... Trixie kissd mi! She loped her pony lipz riht on to mine!1

I tryed to pull a way, butt she was 2 strange! she contined 2 kis mi unti I finaly gave in 2 her. (AN: Miras nut gay! She just lieks da kiss dats all!1)

Then... Trixie puled mi up 2 her bed an got on top o me! Then she stared to french mi!

"mira i wuvs u!" she say as she french me

"MMMPHHGHPSH" i sayed (AN: since shes bein frenched she can nut spek lol)

"mmmm Mira use dat unicorn magica to make us 2gedder 4EVA!" twixie said stil frenchin me.

"WTF?!" i scremed internally then Trixie feel sleep. she colappsed as i telekinised her body wif my magica. Den I pit her to bed.

I was so confused. Dash had hit onn mi earlyer an now Trixie kissed me! i dino wat 2 do... i fell like i;m fallin 4 her but im nut a slebian!

"Wat i do?" I thout...

************************************************** *  
pls r$r


End file.
